


I Am

by LyricWolfe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel's more mentioned than actually present, Dark, Hell, Inspired by the soundtrack, Internal Monologue, Monologue, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricWolfe/pseuds/LyricWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon... demon...<br/>My lord, have you forgotten that I am a demon? <br/>I am not scared of killing.<br/>Especially of killing something like you, what with my hunger eating me alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am

Pardon the interruption.  
Allow me to introduce myself  
Butler. Yes I am. Yes I am.  
I am what my lord says I am.

Father forgive his childish sin  
The soul is now mine  
Mine. This I know. This I know.  
You could not write all that I know.

Fire and flame and pit  
Darkness will eat him alive  
Darkness. Dark is me. Dark is me.  
Hell is not a place Hell is me.

Live for blood and carnage  
Cut you from the outside in  
Hush. Go to sleep. Go to sleep.  
Come now, Master go to sleep.

I saw something under your bed  
In your brain monsters dance  
Come. Let me eat. Let me eat.  
If they die you'll let me eat.

Such a pitiful thing serving  
Tied to a chain like a dog  
Soon. Soul is mine. Soul is mine.  
He thinks I'm his, no he is mine.

You're the servant I'm the king  
Foolish boy thinks I am a pawn  
Ask. Who's master? Who's master?  
In the end I am the true master.

White is the standard colour  
Black is so much more interesting  
Hell. Burn and die. Burn and die.  
If I don't eat I will scream and die.

Sadism is what I live for  
Masochism if I could feel pain  
Demon. Yes I am. Yes I am.  
My lord misunderstands who I am.

My lord your soul is mine  
Devour slow, painful, piece by piece  
Demon. Butler. Yes I am. Yes I am.  
Your death and hell is who I am.  
Butler. Yes I am. Demon. Yes I am.  
Your master is who I really am.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go.  
> And yes. The first stanza was sort of stolen from The Dark Crow Smiles from the soundtrack. So for those of you ready to call me out on that, I'm already aware. Thank you muchly.  
> Anyway, I know it was kind of short, but hey. What can I say? Poems generally don't go OVERLY long. Unless they do. Then they do. But this one doesn't.   
> And yes. I spell "colour" with a "u". Color colour, potato tomato, potato tomato.  
> WHATEVER.  
> If you liked it, lemme know. Or you have a comment.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Lyric


End file.
